


Primal

by Alezandrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chris Argent, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Erica Reyes, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jackson, Beta Kira Yukimura, F/M, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: After joining the pack in the aftermath of the apocalypse Stiles has to deal with being the only omega living with a group of beta's and alpha’s.





	1. Chapter 1

“You know you don't have to keep things from us.” Kira, a well mannered beta, told him one day as the two of them walked through the nearby woods in search of berries and other edible things breaking the silence streak they had going only to bombard him with that question. It kind of felt strange to hear her ask that type of question since she was more of the type to keep to herself letting the other beta’s or more importantly the alpha’s ask those kind of questions.

“I don't know what you mean.”

“Listen you're new to the group and keeping a few things to yourself is fine we all do it, but if it was just that then I wouldn't be saying this...but the alpha’s have noticed.” 

“You mean Derek has noticed.” 

“He means well.”

“He cares too much.” The brunette omega that was covered in moles muttered as he moved around one of the few wild blueberry bushes they found harvesting whatever berries he could salvage ignoring the look she was giving him which was probably a scolding one.

“It’s because you're the only omega we have come across since the apocalypse.”

“Fine, but you have to keep it to yourself.”

“Ok.”

“I’mdueformyheatsoonandI’mworried.”

“What?” She said confusingly as she stopped picking said berries causing her gathering buddy to lean in closer as if they were surrounded by crowds of people and he had something important to tell her.

“I’m due for my heat soon and I'm worried.”

“Oh, that's it?”

“What do you mean, oh that's it?”

“We thought that you may have killed someone.” 

“Very funny!” Stiles laughed before taking a few berries and chucking them at her, causing her to do the small breaking out into a small tussle before the two of them straightened out almost dying of laughter. 

“Enough funny business lets head back before they start looking for us.”

The two of them started walking back the way they came passing lots of trees, shrubbery and the occasional squirrel before they finally made it back to entrance which was not too far from the den which of course was bustling with activity. Once they made it up the driveway, they found three alpha’s doing various chores the one that was chopping wood had brown skin and a crooked jaw this was Scott a friendly youth who has always followed him around since he first arrived. Next was an older alpha with salt and pepper hair sitting on the porch cleaning his gun the silver fox was Chris who had joined the group along with his beta daughter while he was nice enough the gun caring man usually kept to himself at least in front of him. The last one was a broad, blonde haired female leaning under the hood of their truck taking a look at the engine after hearing complaints about it making noise this is one of two female alpha’s in the group called Erica who always called him batman but was nice enough. 

“Hey, whatcha got there?”

“Blueberries.” 

“Let me have some!“ The shirtless and very sweaty alpha said as he tried to reach into Stiles’s basket and grab a handful of the small blue fruit, but the omega held the basket out of his reach as the two idiots went through their daily routine before the duo fell to the ground, thankfully Kira had whisked the basket away to safety as she took the fruit of their labor into the house as they continued to roll around in the dirt. 

“No way you eat everything you see!”

“What are calling me a fat ass?”

“You said it, not me!” Stilinski called to the friendly alpha before rolling the pair over where he was on top, straddling McCalls lap as pinned the youths wrist above his head while gazing into his prisoner’s eyes after seeing something in between primal lust and wild ecstasy almost as if this was something other than a friendly roll in the dirt.

“Dinner time boys! If you're done with the foreplay to come and get washed up that is.”


	2. Chapter 2

There were times when Stiles Stilinski missed the world he lived in before this missed being connected to the internet where he could just bask in enormous amounts of information missed the taste of warm curly fries, oh how he yearned for the taste of oil and salt and missed the protection that omega suppressants gave him against the world. But now that they wore off this up and coming heat will be awful like air out the room for almost two weeks awful and living with all these alpha’s and beta’s didn't help the matter either with all of their scents wafting around him daily. Honestly, if Stiles does share it with one of the group he doesn't think it would be the end of the world, it's just it's been so long since he's shared one let alone had one there are plenty of beta’s and who knows, maybe one of the alpha’s will take pity on him that's if he's lucky not that he'd be against going at it alone he's done it before he could do it again. At this point he's almost certain that everyone knew about the situation or at least has smelled him, nobody has said anything but that probably has more to do with Derek's scary face than anything else. 

“It fucking stinks in here!”

“Sounds like a personal problem.”

“I can't focus on anything with your pheromones stinking up the place!”

“You are just mad because your body is telling you to bend me over this table and breed me, but you know I won't give you the time of the day.” 

“Why you little-"

“Careful Jackson it may be the end of the world, but people still frown upon violence against omegas.” Stiles told the well built beta after said youth took a few charged steps towards him fully intending to do something after that comment but stopped once the words omega violence left his mouth knowing full well he was right. 

“You’re right, I'm sorry I just haven't been around an omega in heat in such a long time and you smell so good!” 

“Never knew I smelled that good.”

“You smell like sin.”

“How exactly do I smell like sin?”

“Because one whiff of you and I want to do sinful things to you.” The once wealthy beta, known as Jackson Whittemore explained, stepping forward until his forehead touched the others so close that he could practically taste the omegas lips which is one thing he's wanted since Stilinski joined their ragtag group. 

“What sort of sinful things?” 

“I want to taste every inch of your body before I take you on this very table-"

“You will absolutely not be doing anything to him on that table!”

“Derek!” 

“Why is it every time I leave you alone, you always end up in compromising positions Stiles?”


End file.
